


Splitting up is never a good idea

by MrsMendes19



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: A Kansahti is a creature that can disguise itself to look or sound like a loved one in order to lure in their prey and kill them.When Dean and Clary get a call to investigate a Kansahti case, they knew that they had to be on high alert. Things were going good, until Clary hears her mum calling her name. She knew it couldn't be her mum, but she checks it out just to be sure, and then things turn bad for Clary, when she comes face to face with the creature that she is meant to avoid.
Relationships: Dean/Clary





	Splitting up is never a good idea

Dean has always wanted me to join him on his hunts. I refused every time because I knew that I wasn’t a particularly good hunter and I would get hurt, but since he always asked, I eventually accepted. So, we packed our bags and headed out onto the road.  
While we were driving, Dean told me to read up on the creature that we were hunting. It was called a Kansahti, a type of creature which disguises themselves as a trusted person in order to lure their prey in before killing them.  
“Now remember, this creature is very dangerous. We have to be on high alert at all times.”  
“I understand, Dean.”  
We arrive at the location before grabbing our weapons out of the trunk. We meet some of the local police at the last known location of the Kansahti. As we make our way deeper into the woods, Dean fills the police in on all the details.  
“This creature is very dangerous. It can disguise itself as a loved one to lure you in, so be careful.”  
Even though the best thing to do was stay together, the lead police man thought that we could cover more ground if we spilt up, Dean and I thought otherwise but no one listened to us. We watched as they all dispersed into smaller groups. If they get killed, it’s their own fault for not listening to us.

Dean and I wander deeper and deeper into the woods. We would occasionally hear a noise behind us, but we put it down to wildlife, until we can prove it to be something else. We kept looking behind us when we heard noises, but we couldn’t see anything. At this point, we were in the middle of the woods, so the creature could come at us from any direction. We were on our highest guard, so when we heard gunshots, we were quick to react. We started running into the direction of the gunshots. It was then, that I heard my mum calling my name. I stopped running, Dean immediately noticed. He stopped running and looked at me.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing. You go ahead, I’ll catch up with you in a sec.”  
“We shouldn’t split up, Clary.”  
“I know, but I will be okay. I promise.”  
Dean nods before running off. I turn on my heals and run into the direction where I heard my name being called. I knew that it couldn’t be my mum, but I had to be sure. I come to a stop and listened for my name to be called again, and soon enough, it happened. I get my gun ready to shoot and head into the direction. I was so focused on what was in front of me that I didn’t notice the Kansahti come up behind me. The gun was thrown out of my hand as I hit the ground. I scramble to reach the gun but was pulled back. I fight the creature to try and get away, but once it had me, it got on top of me and pinned me to the ground. I struggled to breath from the weight on top of my chest, I felt like I was suffocating. I looked around, trying to think of a way to get away from the creature, it was then that I remembered a move that Dean taught me, to get out of the situation that I was currently in. I had asked him to teach me just in case the situation came up. I execute the move perfectly, landing the creature on his back, with me on top of it. I land a couple of punches to the creatures throat before jumping off and grabbing the gun. I had just grabbed the gun and had it ready when I turned around and had a sharp blade thrust directly into my stomach. I screamed from the pain but shot the creature several times before we both collapse onto the ground. I looked down at my stomach and saw the pool of blood staining my shirt. I tried to get up but the movement only made more blood spurt out of the wound. I winced from the pain and lay back down on the ground. I pressed my hand onto my side, trying to stop the massive flow of blood. I could hear Dean screaming my name as he came running to my side.  
“Clary, oh my god. You’re hurt! What happened?”  
He takes off his flannel shirt and presses it to my side, making me scream in agony. I regained my breath before answering.  
“I heard my mum calling me. I had to make sure that it wasn’t her.”  
“You silly thing, you should have known better.”  
Dean tried to smile, but I could see that hie eyes filled with tears. I could feel myself getting weaker by the second.  
“Hey Dean, I’m not doing so good.”  
“Oh no, I know…You just gotta hang on, okay?”  
“Yeah…I just wish that I could see the bunker one more time.”  
“Yeah, of course. Let’s go there right now!”  
Dean tried to lift me, but it was no use. No matter how careful he was, more blood came rushing out of my side.  
“Dean, it’s no use.”  
“Don’t say that, you’re going to make it!”  
Dean tried one more time to lift me, but it was no use. He saw how much blood I was losing, he knew I wouldn’t make it back to the bunker in time.  
“I tried, Clary. I’m sorry.”  
“It’s okay…Just promise to burn me there…”  
“I promise.”  
“You better, otherwise I will haunt your ass.”  
And that was the last thing that I would ever say to Dean, as I died in his arms moments after.

Dean gently picked me up before carrying me to the Impala. He carefully placed me into the back seat before driving away without a word. He was met by Sam in front of the bunker. He could see the pain in Dean’s eyes.  
“Dean, what happened?”  
“She’s gone, Sam.”  
“What happened? You were supposed to stay together.”  
“I know. She told me that she would be along in a second…Why was I so stupid to leave her along by herself? I should have known better!”  
Dean hits the trunk of the Impala with his fist before composing himself.  
“I have to keep my promise to her. I promised her that I would burn her body here, it was her last request. I have to honor it.”  
Dean wiped a hand over his face and took a deep breath before opening the back door and carefully removing my body. He carefully placed me onto the ground before gathering piles of wood to burn my body. Once he had the pile, he gently wrapped my body in a white sheet before placing me onto the pile of wood and stepping back. Sam stepped forward and bowed his head.  
“I’m sorry that this has happened to you, Clary. I should have come along, this wouldn’t have happened if we had all gone along. You will be greatly missed, Clary. Rest easy, we will meet again.”  
He nodded as tears ran down his cheeks before stepping back and letting Dean have a chance to give his final words.  
“Babe, I’m so sorry. I was stupid for leaving you alone out there. I should have followed my instinct and stayed with you, I shouldn’t have left. You shouldn’t have fought that creature on your own. Now you’re gone and the bunker won’t be filled with your laughter anymore. We won’t be able to have any more of those movie night that you loved so much. I won’t find you sitting on the couch, immersed in one of those romantic books that you like so much. I won’t be coming home to you dancing around the bunker to you new favourite song that you have recently discovered. The bunker will feel so empty without you, my love. I will miss you very much, and I promise never to love another woman until the day I die, as you were the only one for me. You took my heart and you should be the one to keep it forever. I love you, Clary. May you rest in peace.”  
Dean’s cheeks were streaked with tears by the time that he had finished his speech. He wiped the tears away as Sam handed him a burning stick. With one final look at me, he lit the pile of wood under me on fire and stepped back. He watched as the flames engulfed me lifeless body. His body shook as the tears escaped his eyes and soaked into his shirt, as he watched the love of his life burn in front of him.

Dean never did love another woman until the day that he died. No matter how tempting it was, he kept his promise. He knew that in his heart, he needed to do it, if not for himself, then for me. He told me that I took his heart when he confessed his love, and I should be the one to keep it forever. He knew that I was the one for him, he told me that I was his one and only, and I loved him for it. I would watch over Dean every day until we would meet again in heaven, whether it was him sleeping, or relaxing on the couch drinking a beer. You could almost say that I was his guardian angel, apart from his other angel, Cas.

The End


End file.
